


Decadencia

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Si necesitas tomar una vida para morir y renacer te daré la mía, Aominecchi… ¿Tú me brindarás la tuya?Crónica de un asesinato.AoKi





	Decadencia

Sabes algo Aominecchi, me gusta tu sonrisa, la pequeña curvatura en tus labios como si lo hicieras inconsciente o te olvidaras del mundo al tu alrededor. Esa pequeña sonrisa que es sólo tuya, algo privado, efímero, y después me buscas con la mirada y acentúas el gesto. ¿Sabes qué significa para mí? Me haces partícipe de tu intimidad, me dejas estar presente y admirar uno de tus más recónditos lados. Eso, Aominecchi, me demuestra tu amor hacia mí, y esa una de las tantas razones por las que te amo.

Tus miradas cómplices, algo que sólo compartimos tú y yo. El sueño trascendental, tan importante como nuestra relación, un llamado virtuoso, me atrevería a decir que inmaculado, porque, ¿no es inherente en nuestra naturaleza buscar el momento justo y perfecto de placer? Una satisfacción primordial, algo innato, como si no tuviera explicaciones  o razones, simplemente uno quiere sentirlo, la dicha máxima, el placer, la plenitud de estar vivo. Saborear la vida, justo eso, tan simple que a veces no nos percatamos de ello aunque esté frente a nosotros. Y ahí es dónde tú me ayudas Aominecchi, me guías en el evidente y fácil camino de mi propia felicidad, y sé que yo hago lo mismo por ti. Dulce y suave, lleno de colores y aromas, un momento contigo es una vida entera; vivo por ti infinidad de historias, sufres conmigo, mueres por mí y yo renazco en tu deseo y volvemos a ser dos en uno, en diez, quizás en cien. Contigo la vida es un poco más simple Aominecchi, sólo se trata de vivir. Y tú eres mi vida Aominecchi.

Creo que la primera vez que pude comprender tu mirada silenciosa sentí miedo. No de ti sino de mí. Siendo tan tonto y complicado no llegaba a vislumbrar tu objetivo. Yo ahí parado a tu lado, oyéndote sin escuchar, ciego ante mi propia vida o más bien deslumbrado, la luz cegadora que representabas era demasiado para mí. Pero, joder, me pediste correr cuando ni siquiera había imaginado que podía caminar, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? En ese aspecto siempre fuiste un bruto… aunque yo quería creer que tenías demasiadas esperanzas y pudiste ver potencial en mí. Confiaste que yo te aceptaría, me abriste tu mundo, compartiste recuerdos y emociones. Aún lo recuerdo tan bien, cada detalle, gesto que hiciste o palabra utilizada; tu preocupación y miedo fugaz que de vez en cuando asomaba por tus ojos. Admiro tu valentía, Aominecchi, yo nunca hubiera podido confesarme, moriría antes de ver el rechazo en tu mirada. ¡¿Qué podía decirme a mí mismo si me rechazaras?! ¡Tú que complementas la vida y le da forma al concepto de mi existencia! Me moriría, una muerte eterna, definitiva. Sin embargo, tú confiaste en mí. Mi silencio debió de hacerte sufrir, tú que mueres en cada vida para renacer a través de mí debiste de haber saboreado el significado de la muerte misma en el silencio. Tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en el abrazo que me quitó la venda de los ojos debieron de saberte a gloria, ¿verdad, Aominecchi? Porque para mí así lo fue, dulce, cálido y tentador.

Y yo como un completo imbécil quise tratar de entenderte, saborear a través de ti cada una de tus palabras, imaginarme en tus ojos, sentir con tu tacto. Cuan equivocado estaba. No hay descripción detallada que pueda compararse con hacerlo, intercambiar mi vida, morir para renacer, como tú lo habías disfrutado dándome la oportunidad de también saborearlo. No sólo era cuestión de aceptarte sino de vivirlo. Es morir un poco, sufrir, bañarse en el dolor, latido a latido como una melodía _en crescendo_ , dejarse llevar y flotar en las olas de un indomable mar, perderse y soltar por un momento la vida misma, un solo instante eterno; difuminar los límites de la consciencia hasta desaparecer. Así se siente, como si desaparecieras, volverte polvo y ser arrastrado por el viento; adiós a la individualidad, al género y la consciencia, pierdes la razón y te vuelves un salvaje; pierdes la fe y muere cualquier esperanza del destino. Qué puedes hacer sin ello más que dejarte ir hacia la locura, sentir el miedo de lo desconocido y la adrenalina de no saber dónde pisar. Es excitante. Me aterra. Me hiere. Y sigo caminando por puro instinto porque la esperanza se pierde, pero no la confianza ciega hacia ti. Sé que me salvarás de mí mismo, que volverás a unirme, dando forma a mi cuerpo, rescatando mi consciencia y razón; será tu voz la que me llame y me traiga de regreso de la locura. Y yo ansiaré escucharte y me derretiré por tu voz y me arrodillaré por tu mirada. Vuelvo a estar a salvo contigo, con vida, viviendo, consciente de nuestra diminuta existencia, sin valor, sabiendo que somos nada después de saborear la muerte misma y que al regresar seguiré siendo una pequeña mota de polvo tan insignificante como superflua, pero lo suficientemente atesorada como para que me busques. Tú eres mi fe, Aominecchi. ¿Soy yo la tuya?

Me da miedo preguntar.

Guarda el cuchillo, Aominecchi, deja de mirarme como si no existiera, como si la fuerza que te ofrezco no fuera suficiente para vivir. Deja que te llame, escucha mi voz. Déjame unirte pieza por pieza, utiliza mi sangre si es necesario, pero regresa de ese mundo etéreo y vil, deja a un lado el miedo y concéntrate en mí. Regresa. Ayúdame a encontrarte, no te quedes solo en el silencio, en la oscuridad… No soy tan fuerte.

Quiero vomitar como la primera vez que estuve a tu lado, cuando nos hicimos uno; el aroma metálico es demasiado penetrante, el sonido burbujeante retumba en mis oídos, la sangre resbala por mis manos. Quiero tocarte, Aominecchi, sentir tu cuerpo con mis manos resbaladizas, saborear la sangre que te cubre como una segunda piel. Déjame arrodillarme ante ti, perder orgullo y dignidad, ser partícipe de las más recónditas fantasías. El almizcle se combina con el metal, algo salado un poco oxidado, gota a gota resbalando por mi garganta, la pesadez de tus dedos rojos en mis párpados; el blanco cayendo por mi cuello resalta, casi brilla sobre el fondo sanguinario.

Déjame morir, Aominecchi.

A veces extraño los días en que la vida era una ilusión de dulces momentos amargos, vanidad y trivialidad; sonrisas falsas y palabras hirientes, un poco de humanidad en un mundo donde atemoriza mirarse en un espejo y ver el reflejo de todo aquello a lo que detestamos; extraño un poco la angustia y la vergüenza. No me malentiendas, Aominecchi, no quiero volver a ser la versión pusilánime de mí mismo, aquella oveja que podía ser acarreada con un par de palabras y una desdicha ínfima. Extraño el tiempo en que era inocente y desconocía el sabor a muerte; extraño la sorpresa, el entusiasmo, la anticipación. Extraño tener los ojos de un infante, puros e inmaculados, ser una especie de virgen a tus órdenes y enseñanza. Estoy cansado.

Déjame morir, Aominecchi.

Las burbujas al reventar hacen un sonido casi gracioso, burbujas rojas que salpican minúsculas gotas alrededor. Hundo mi dedo en la carne y la desesperación aumenta, más burbujas, más sonidos, más risas. Es como un llamado de ayuda, una petición de rescate soltada al aire; pierde todo valor, se extingue aún antes de terminar de salir. El valor de la nada. Un significado en blanco. Me restriego, siento los arañazos de los huesos, la viscosidad latente mientras arremeto y trato de encontrar el lugar exacto donde introducirme. Las burbujas aumentan como una fiesta de aterciopelado color rojo. El ahogamiento, la garganta tratando de cerrarse mientras sigo entrando y el llamado de ayuda muriendo con el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Mírame, Aominecchi, disfruta de mi placer, vive a través de él, acércate, átame a ti, siente lo mismo que yo; déjame probar tus labios y sentir tu aliento tan vivo en mi lengua al mismo tiempo que las burbujas se rompen y el grito de ayuda se ahoga con mi esencia.

Es un pequeño pecado, una travesura inocente, el camino a recorrer para llegar a una meta en común, y una vez que la descubres y saboreas su placer se convierte en una necesidad, casi como una droga: la adrenalina, el peligro, la incertidumbre, lo _humanamente incorrecto_ ; fe y moral desvaneciéndose mientras nosotros avanzamos a la cima. Llegamos tan borrachos de todo, con el éxtasis inundando nuestras venas, acelerando el corazón, colocados por un vicio tan impuro como inmaculado. Es nuestra falta la condena y nuestra salvación el pecado. Y aún así después viene el pago, las consecuencias y el sufrimiento. La ira se apodera de mi mente al reconocerme a mí mismo y la grandeza de mis actos al comprender que por ti, Aominecchi, me pierdo a mi mismo y soy capaz de dejar mi vida en tus manos. De forma patética y arrogante trato de liberarme hasta que vuelvo a aceptar que la libertad está en la muerte. Eso me paraliza y carcome las entrañas, muero de una forma diferente, una que resulta demasiado horrible como para saborearla; es mi propia muerte, la de mi alma, es mi espíritu que firma mi sentencia. Yo se que no hay vida después de la muerte; la muerte verdadera, definitiva. No hay cielo ni infierno, sólo el miedo de la incertidumbre y la desesperación de la soledad, ¿no es eso suficiente para condenar a las almas que, como nosotras, viven a cambio de otras? Seducimos la muerte, la miramos a los ojos y nos abraza, nos habla, y juntos bebemos de ella, gota a gota, hasta que sólo queda el silencio de una abrumadora soledad.

No quiero, trato de aferrarme a la vida, a la mía, ofrezco algo que no me pertenece, pero que por un par de horas fui su dueño. Golpeo una y otra vez hasta hacerme daño, escucho los huesos crujir, observo las convulsiones de las extremidades y desfallezco un poco más conforme mi puño baja y revienta órganos y se mancha de sangre. Estoy desesperado, no me gusta sentirme perdido sin una guía que me ayude a salir del hoyo oscuro y frío que representa mi propia mente. Ni tus ojos azules me ayudan ni tu voz me calma, tú peleas tu propia lucha en un lugar tan distante de mí. Me siento solo y asustado, es lo único que queda después de derramar cada emoción y sentimiento sobre el cuerpo frente a mí, dentro de sus entrañas deposito mis deseos y anhelos, y yo quedo reducido a un cascaron vacío. Te necesito, Aominecchi, pero no estas conmigo como si nunca lo hubieras estado. Es esto a lo que llaman infierno, ¿verdad? No seas cruel Aominecchi y regresa conmigo, dame el placer de convertirte en mi infierno.

Déjame morir una vez más.

¿Has regresado a mí, Aominecchi? ¿Vuelvo a tenerte como mi pareja y compañero? La misma sonrisa burlona, los ojos desafiantes, tus deseos de querer conquistar el mundo y la seguridad de poder arrancarlo de raíz, torcerlo a tu merced. Ese es el Aominecchi que amo y el cual logró moldearme con el placer de tu felicidad. Así de simples somos, sin lujos ni tonterías, sólo necesitando el pequeño… el placer culposo de vivir mediante la existencia ajena. 

El reflejo del gran espejo en la pared me devuelve un escenario tenebroso. No soy yo ni mis ojos dorados los que se mueven de un lado a otro, no es mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sangre ni mis manos con las uñas llenas de una masa blanca y espesa, esa no es mi sonrisa. La condena detrás de mí tampoco me pertenece, el cuerpo violentado, abierto en canal, con los órganos colgando y la cabeza vacía; hacia tiempo que las burbujas dejaron de aparecer en lo que antes fue su boca, quizá mi semen lo terminó ahogando, tal vez fue su propia sangre o simplemente comprendió que su vida ya no le pertenecía e iba a ser utilizada para un fin mucho más enriquecedor. Ni tú, Aominecchi, me perteneces así como tu cuerpo lleno de cicatrices o el desesperado movimiento de caderas buscado tu clímax, el momento justo para renacer. Nada de eso es mío. Yo no soy yo. Soy un cadáver viviente, un alma caminando por el purgatorio a la espera de ver la luz y regresar, renacer. La luz de tus ojos…

Ahora, justo ahora, somos un par de demonios, Aominecchi. Ven por mí. Muere y ven por mí que yo haré lo mismo por ti. Déjame morir para poder salvarte y renacer juntos.

 


End file.
